Kitto
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Rin había nacido para soñar innumerables veces, para perseguir lo que una vez le causó una marca indeleble desde los primeros años de su adolescencia. Sueños donde Haru siempre hacía acto de presencia, y de la manera que fuera, él dejaba desbordar ese sentimiento con inconsciencia para preservar ese sueño durante muchas primaveras más [•RinHaru week 2015/Day2•RinHaru]


**Título: Kitto** ( _"Seguramente"_ en japonés)

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** Si Free! me perteneciera habría mucho, pero muuucho yaoi * _RINHARU PLS*_ , y Rin sería oficialmente mi Husbando, dolorosamente no es así. Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Pairing:** RinHaru/HaruRin.

 **Advertencias:** || Sin beta.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Tumblr.

 **Aclaración:** Aporte a la RinHaru Week 2015 de Tumblr.

 **Prompt:** _Day 2- Mook Canon || Discussing Rin's dream || Reminiscing_

 **Notas:** Finalmente he vuelto a escribir -crais in spanish- , y sobre mi hermosa OTP -corazon gay- . Mi segundo año participando en la RH week !*yeih* , aunque siento que pudo haberme quedado mejor pero por las prisas, la prisión (universidad), la vida, el cielo y eso , terminé escribiendo esto. Espero esté decente xD

Este también es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Carolina Toledo**. Caroooo! Muchas felicidades! Gracias por tantos momentos shippeando a esta bella OTP y por soportar mis pendejadas (?) Sé que es un poco tarde, lo sé ;_; , no me pegues (?) Espero te guste y cumpla tus expectativas, sino ya me mato saliendo del plantel -se tira al periférico para que la atropellen-

* * *

.

.

 _| Kitt **o** |_

.

.

La primera vez que Haru escuchó sobre el sueño _fantástico_ de Rin, el ganó la primera partida de _Uno_ a propósito solo para intentar que dejara de hablar y se centrara mejor en hacer los berrinches que estaba acostumbrado a dar. Sin embargo no sucedió, y Haru se desilusionó. Realmente solo fingía no prestarle atención, logrando el objetivo _no logrado_ tras el juego de mesa. Por segundos en los que Rin guardaba silencio y se centraba a ver a la nada, Haru lo observaba.

.

El sueño era de lo más absurdo pero era el tipo de sueño que una persona como Rin tendría, y era el tipo del que se mofaría toda la vida hasta llegar al punto de ser una pasa. Reiterando lo genial que había sido poner su vida en riesgo para salvarlo. La inercia de Nanase por entrecerrar sus ojos ante el impulso de haber tenido ese pensamiento lo llevó a la conclusión que no quería llegar.

.

No es que no estuviese prestándole atención a Rin, a decir verdad podía aprovecharse de su ingenuidad para molestarlo y de ese modo terminar con una riña infantil que seguramente los llevaría a la cama.

.

Seguramente existirían mil y un formas para hacerlo enfadar. Seguramente Haru las emplearía todas. Seguramente Rin dejaría de ser tan insensato por él.

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Romántico, verdad? —a sabiendas de que lo único que podría recibir de su pareja sería un monosílabo apático o una burla hacia su romanticismo, Rin se arriesgó.

.

Todas las veces que Haru se imaginó el sueño de su pareja en su cabeza fueron suficientes para que las viera desde otra perspectiva. Al Haru del sueño le gustaba nadar, pero no era completamente libre y el Haru de esta realidad lo supo con solo escucharlo, mientras que el Rin que permanecía a su lado era el mismo Rin con el que seguramente había soñado, y se aterró, tanto que haber agachado la cabeza y quedar completamente en silencio alarmó a Matsuoka.

.

—¿Haru? ¿Estás bien?

.

—Es estúpido —el ahora actual medallista de oro engrandece los ojos. Rin sabe reconocer el timbre de voz de cuando le está tomando el pelo, sin embargo también le es sencillo darse cuenta cuando Haru se ha tomado las cosas en serio—. Tu sueño es estúpido —y Rin se sintió ofendido. No por su infantilismo, sino porque esas palabras sonaron fuertes en comparación a los esporádicos _"te amo"_ que le ha dado.

.

—¿Qué dijiste? —sea cual sea el fanatismo de Haru por hacerlo enfadar, Rin piensa que se ha pasado de la raya. Nanase es incapaz de decirle con claridad las cosas, lo que está ocasionando una de sus ya conocidas rabietas—. Repítelo—pero el de cabello obsidiana hace oídos sordos, deja las cartas de _Uno_ sobre la mesa donde jugaban y se pone de pie sin mirarlo. Rin odia ser ignorado y eso lo sabe de sobra _—¡Oi*_ , te estoy hablando! —Viéndolo huir de él hacia la terraza de su departamento lo hace querer compararlo con el Haru de su sueño, aquél con cuerpo de sireno — ¡Preferiría que fueras el Haru del sueño, así no me preocuparía por saber dónde estás! ¡Te quedarías quieto en un solo lugar! —Haru se detiene, y sabe que ya es incapaz de seguir soportando que Rin saque a colación el tema de su fantasía.

.

—Pues ve y sueña con él, seguramente disfrutará mucho verte arriesgarte y morir por él.

.

—¿Jah?

.

Inconsciente de lo que ha dicho, Haru ha dejado entrever lo que le aterró en el momento en que Rin había dejado de contarle sobre lo que había soñado. Un Rin que es capaz de sacrificarse con tal de salvarlo, un Rin que pudo haber muerto debido a su imprudencia o sus grandes deseos por protegerlo de cualquier riesgo. Un Rin para el cual _un Haru_ siempre es primero antes que él.

.

Aquí, en un sueño, en una pesadilla, o en otra vida, Haru, seguramente, siempre sería la prioridad del de cabellos borgoñas.

.

—¿Haru? —para cuando se percata de los espasmódicos hombros de su pareja, Haru ha sido vencido por las emociones. Y es tan duro decir _lo siento_.

.

—Ve y muere por él entonces —reitera el de ojos zafiro sin darle la cara aún. Es demasiado vergonzoso imaginarse a sí mismo con los ojos amenazantes de lágrimas.

.

Rin tarda en entender, y cuando lo hace anhela regresar el tiempo y evitar que sus palabras le causen daño, pero ambos son así, explosivos cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. No piensan, solo actúan. Rin entiende, y a pesar de que esa sonrisa de lado, que ahora simboliza la calma que ha aprendido a obtener con los años de pareja que han llevado, sabe decir lo siento no está de más nunca.

.

A pesar de que piensa que es absurdo estar riñendo por algo que no es real, parece que Haru ha sido contagiado por la sensibilidad insidiosa de Rin en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, y es por eso que quizá se ha vuelto más humano.

.

—Haru… —el ex Iwatobi siente su calor en su espalda y la caricia erizar sus brazos cuando lo tiene encima, tomando sus manos y apoyando su mentón entre el espacio que existe entre su hombro y el cuello —, no voy a ir a ningún lado —la cadencia en la voz de Rin limita a Haru a cerrar los ojos y sentir como poco a poco los temores se van alejando.

.

—Deja de soñar cosas así —pide aspirando a que suene a más bien una orden, pero la flaqueza de su voz delata sus conmociones —, y deja de decir que te vas a ir —Rin sonríe sobre su hombro, y Haru se avergüenza.

.

—No he dicho nada más, tú eres quien está hablando —el de cabellos negros prefiere esa posición sobre muchas otras, en la que Rin rodea su cadera con sus brazos pero donde sus ojos no tienen contacto. Donde está bien sentir sus dedos entrelazados y el compás taimado de un respirar prolongado—. ¿No te pareció romántico? —Haru frunce el ceño.

.

—No me parece que casi te entregues como si fueras ganado —Rin emboza una sonrisa seguido de una disminuida risa—. No es gracioso.

.

—Pero se trataba de ti, Haru. Estaría bien si fuera por ti.

.

— _Seguramente_ te equivocaste y creíste que era yo.

.

—Hn, _seguramente_ si el amor reconociera entre lo que es salvarse a sí mismo o salvar a la persona que amas, yo ya habría muerto muchas veces, incluso si solo se tratara de un sueño —Haru no se ha movido de la posición en que se encuentra, encerrado en sus brazos, y sin embargo siente que en cualquier momento Rin va a soltarlo y desaparecerá; y en eso él tiene razón. De ser un sueño, o una realidad, o algo utópico en su cabeza, de cualquier manera no lo soltaría, incluso si es egoísta en la interminable agonía de saber que podría perecer, quiere que sea a su lado —. _Oi*…,_ no me moveré de tu lado —Haru asiente y sabe que ha quedado expuesto.

.

Rin había nacido para soñar innumerables veces, para perseguir lo que una vez le causó una marca indeleble desde los primeros años de su adolescencia. Sueños donde Haru siempre hacía acto de presencia, y de la manera que fuera, él dejaba desbordar ese sentimiento con inconsciencia para preservar ese sueño durante muchas primaveras más.

.

Y en Haru, _seguramente_ aquél sueño enardeció sus ganas de tenerlo.

.

 _Seguramente_ Rin estaba soñando en la posibilidad de perderlo pero al mismo tiempo en la manera de salvarlo.

.

Pero de momento el de ojos zafiros solo reconoce una cosa, _seguramente_ la vergüenza lo hará rendirse, se hundirá en los mismos sueños, en donde él sea el policía y Rin, en el océano, un supremo Rey. Y _seguramente_ Haru sobrepondrá su vida por la de él.

.

 _—"_ _Soñemos, Rin, soñemos mientras el tiempo nos lo permita"_

 _._

Porque el amor está representado en cada uno de sus sueños…

.

 _—_ Ah, y sigo prefiriendo al Haru de aquí.

.

 _"…_ _seguramente"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

Jaaaaapi berdei tu yuuu, Caro! Ojalá te haya gustado, estoy oxidada ;-; *se termina de matar*

Y para el resto espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero seguir aportando a la semana *si es que la universidad me lo permite* . Es tan bello llenar las redes sociales de tantas cosas canon *la queman* , digo, RinHaru :v , sorry (?) En fin...

l

l

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
